Cyber&Steampunkstuck UMA FANFIC EM PORTUGUÊS
by YtelAlil
Summary: Dez anos depois da Grande Batalha contra Lord English, aparecem o Império Fuchsia e o Reino Obscuro, que declara guerra ao Império por ter sequestrado a Princesa Jade. Mas não é a Imperatriz que está por trás deste sequestro...
1. Chapter 1

_Aquela não era uma sessão frutífera. Mesmo que conseguissem derrotar o último chefe, eles não ganhariam o prêmio final e sair do jogo. _"Por quê?"_ você me pergunta. E eu lhe respondo: _"Porque simplesmente _não existe prêmio_" 

Cinco sweeps [ou dez anos] após a Grande Batalha contra o Lorde English, na qual ele foi destruído, duas sociedades rivais surgiram: o Império Fuchsia, governado por Sua Imperiosa Condescência e o Reino Obscuro, governado pelo, agora Rei, Jack Noir.  
Os sobreviventes foram recrutados por ambos os líderes, que se instauraram em lados opostos de LOFAF.

Uma sociedade cresceu utilizando uma mistura de alta tecnologia Alterniana e Terráquea e o auxílio das grandes mentes dos Tecnólogos Equius Zahhak e Dirk Strider. A maioria dos que lutaram na Grande Batalha foram recrutados para o exército. Os fantasmas, os prospiterianos e dersianos, agora revividos, eram civis e sua função era manter a economia estável. Os cidadãos que se destacassem, tais como Dirk e Equius, recebiam promoções especiais da própria Imperatriz. É, claro, como a maioria estava ali por pressão, um um regime militar foi instaurado. A censura era fortíssima e, consequentemente, as possibilidades de revolta, mínimas.

A outra sociedade, por outro lado, não tinha uma tecnologia tão boa quanto a da rival. Mas mesmo assim, ela progrediu muito por causa do programa de treinamento de Jack Noir. Ele pode ter perdido as mentes mais brilhantes para a Imperatriz, mas conseguiu recrutar os mais fortes jogadores. Suas habilidades eram impressionantes! Um deles conseguia manipular os ventos, duas outras controlavam mentes, e tinha até um que sabia usar armas de fogo! Isso sem falar, é claro, de sua herdeira: Jade Harley. Suas habilidades magníficas [idênticas às dele] de manipular o espaço eram extremamente úteis. Porém, ele não teria coragem de mandá-la para o campo de batalha. Dersianos, prospiterianos e fantasmas foram revividos por Jane Crocker e funcionavam como fazendeiros nos campos e operários nas indústrias. Assim como no Império Fuchsia, aqueles que se destacavam ganhavam posições especiais no Reino, concedidas a eles pelo próprio Rei.


	2. Capítulo 1 de verdade agora- Choques

Karkat sentiu a eletricidade passar pelo seu corpo inerte que pesava sobre o colchão duro. Ele revirou-se procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas não teve sucesso. "_Ainda não..."_, ele pensou. "_Só mais um pouco, por favor...". _Porémnão demorou muito para que outro choque viesse, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Relutante, ele abriu um pouco os olhos, o suficiente para ver o teto da beliche. Não querendo levar outro choque, o garoto levantou-se e movimentou-se o máximo que conseguia para acelerar sua pressão. Ao ser recrutado, fora injetado um chip em sua cabeça que o faria tornar-se um verdadeiro fantoche. O chip vinha com um alarme elétrico que disparava correntes elétricas conforme seu número de batimentos cardíacos. Se estivesse abaixo de 50 fora do horário de dormir ou processando informação alimentícia fora do horário de alimentação ele era ativado. E quanto mais vezes ele disparava, mais fortes eram os choques. Então se os soldados não quisessem morrer eletrocutados, era melhor andar na linha.

A maior parte do quarto já estava vazia. Apenas 2 dos 12 homens que dormiam ali, Karkat e mais um colega de quarto, ainda não tinham levantado. A maioria preferia levantar mais cedo para evitar o choque matinal. Karkat até tentou várias vezes fazer o mesmo, mas nunca conseguiu acordar antes do alarme disparar, então acabou desistindo. No final ele até que se acostumou com os choques. Os três primeiros eram fáceis de suportar, mas a partir do quarto já ficava bem difícil de aguentar.

Para ter certeza de que tinha desativado o dispositivo, ele fazia algumas flexões ou abdominais toda manhã. Não eram muitas, só o suficiente para deixá-lo mais acordado, mas ao fazer isso todos os dias ele acabou ficando mais em forma, o que facilitava bastante no treinamento de combate.  
Karkat entrou na ducha e imaginou que aquilo fosse proposital. Soldados preguiçosos teriam que arranjar um jeito de fazer o coração bombear mais sangue para fugir dos choques. "_Nada melhor do que um bom exercício físico, não?", _ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto vestia seu uniforme. A Imperatriz prezava pelas mentes inteligentes, não seria nenhuma surpresa se essa pequena tortura diária também tivesse o objetivo de estimular o raciocínio dos soldados. Afinal, quanto mais gênios aliados, mais fácil seria descobrir e exterminar gênios inimigos.

Um estrondo o tirou de seu devaneio. O colega de quarto que ainda estava dormindo tinha acabado de cair da beliche de cima e se estatelado no chão, mas mesmo assim ainda continuou dormindo.  
Karkat revirou os olhos. Eles podiam ser amigos, mas não deixava de ser uma merda ter que dar cobertura para ele. Desde que esse imbecil bloqueou as ondas de choque do chip, ele tem virado noites tentando descobrir um jeito de sair do jogo, o que era ilegal e _inútil._ Eles já tinha tido essa conversa, mas nada o convencia.

Impaciente, Karkat chutou o braço do amigo um pouco mais forte do que o necessário.  
_  
"Acorda, Bela Adormecida do caralho. Já é de manhã"  
_  
O garoto lentamente abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente.

"_Argh, essa luz."_, ele reclamou colocando as mãos no rosto. _"Era tão mais fácil acordar quando eu era cego..."_

_ "Sollux, você passa a maior parte do tempo olhando pra porra da tela do seu computador no escuro! Anda logo, levanta.",_ ele o chutou mais uma vez, mas Sollux não mexeu um músculo.

Karkat respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

_ "Vão suspeitar da gente se você continuar assim. Nós somos sempre os últimos a sair do quarto, caralho! Se nos descobrirem estamos fodidos... Ah, quer dizer, __**eu**__ estou fodido! Você ainda pode conseguir um lugar no time de nerds da Imperatriz, mas eu vou pro tribunal e depois pra prisão ou, quem sabe, pra cadeira elétrica!"_

** "**_Primeiro, eu nunca iria me entregar àquela vadia. Não, eu não quero saber se colocaram mesmo câmeras escondidas aqui, eu prefiro __**morrer**__ a me entregar pra Imperatriz! E segundo... se você for pro tribunal, KK, pelo menos vai poder ver a Terezi.",_ele tirou uma das mãos dos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente.

O rosto do garoto ficou vermelho. Não de vergonha, mas de raiva. Eles _tinham_ um acordo de não falar sobre ela. _Tinham. _Karkat o chutou pela terceira vez, dessa vez com tanta força que Sollux gemeu de dor.

_"Anda logo, filho da puta"_, ele disse enquanto virava-se e saia do quarto batendo a porta.


	3. Capítulo 2- Algodão Doce

_ "Foi mal, KK"_, Sollux disse ao colocar sua bandeja de comida na mesa sentar-se em frente ao amigo. _"Eu achei que você já estivesse mais tranquilo com isso."_

Karkat apenas desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer da Cafeteria e deu uma mordida em sua barrinha de nutrientes sem gosto em resposta. Não era a melhor comida do mundo, mas pelo menos matava a fome.

_ "Aqui, come isso", _o outro troll disse ao tirar do bolso um potinho circular com uma coisa rosa dentro _"Não alimenta tanto, mas pelo menos tem gosto."_

Ele entregou o pote ao amigo que o abriu, curioso. O cheiro de açúcar tomou conta do lugar quase imediatamente. Ao perceber o que era o conteúdo rosa, Karkat pôs a tampa no lugar e voltou-se para Sollux, com os olhos arregalados.

_"Algodão doce?Onde você conseguiu essa merda?! Isso é caro pra caralho, só Highbloods e Nerds comem isso!"_

_"Shhhh. E eu tenho os meus truques", _ele riu. "_Fica como presente de desculpas."  
_  
_"Hum... ok, eu te perdoo", _ele disse depois de pensar por uns segundos. _"Mas **nunca** mais faça isso de novo."_

_"Pffff, relaxa, KK."_

_"Ugh, não cospe assim na minha cara, porra.",_ o garoto passou a mão no rosto, tentando se limpar.

_"Desculpa, foi sem querer. Avanço de frênulo lingual é foda."_

Karkat deu uma última olhada no algodão doce antes de guardá-lo em um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta. É claro que ele estava morrendo de vontade de comer, mas não podia fazer aquilo em público. Não era proibido, mas, por ser um doce fino, era raro entre Lowbloods. Se alguém visse aquele negócio...

_"O que é isso, Karkitty?"_, uma voz murmurou em seu ouvido.

_"GAAAH!"_

Ele se virou e deu de cara com uma garota do posto superior, aquela que, supostamente, deveria ser a "chefe" dos dois, mas ela não dava a menor importância para a hierarquia militar. E além disso, os três já eram amigos há muito tempo...

"_Que porra é essa, Nepeta?!"_

Sollux não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada.

_"...Você sabia que ela ia fazer isso, não é, Sollux?"_, Karkat perguntou retoricamente._"Sinceramente, eu achei que trolls com 11 sweeps já eram **adultos**, mas vocês provaram que eu estava **errado**. Parabéns pra vocês dois. Vocês merecem um prêmio, sabiam?O prêmio de "crianças idiotas melequentas que adoram foder o amiguinho em quase todas as maneiras possíveis. E se eu morresse do coração?! Já pensaram nisso? Ah, claro que não... PORQUE VOCÊS AMAM FODER O AMIGUINHO, ENTÃO TÁ TUDO BEM." _,esta última frase veio de tão fundo de sua alma que o deixou até sem ar.

_"Calma, Karkitty, eu só estava testando o silenciador da nova armadura que o Equius fez pra mim", _ela deu uma doce risadinha. _"Desculpa se eu te assustei de verdade, eu só estava brrrrincando."  
_  
Enquanto Sollux falava cuspindo, Nepeta forçava os erres, dando a impressão de que estava ronronando. Karkat achava aquilo meio infantil, mas se isso a fazia feliz, não seria ele que estragaria sua diversão.

_"Mas, falando sério, o que é isso?_",ela pegou o pote do algodão doce que havia caído das mãos dele quando se assustou.

_"Algodão doce."_, Sollux respondeu antes que seu amigo pudesse pensar em dizer qualquer coisa. _"O que foi, cara?", _ele disse ao perceber o olhar preocupado do garoto. _"A Nepeta é confiável, ela não vai contar pra ninguém, certo, Nep?"_

Ela assentiu.__

_"Equius sempre me dá um pouco disso quando nos encontramos", _acrescentou. _"Ele também me disse pra não falar isso pra ninguém, mas acho que pra vocês não conta, hihi"  
**  
**_E então, o sinal tocou. Café da manhã encerrado. Nada fora do comum, a não ser pela presença da Acessora Imperial, Roxy Lalonde, que andou até o centro da cafeteria com seu microfone portátil, retirou uma folha de papel do bolso e pediu a atenção de todos.

_"A Imperatriz requisita a presença de todos os membros do quartel no auditório às 15:00 para que um aviso importante seja dado. Aqueles que não comparecerem, a não ser que estejam autorizados a se ausentarem, serão mandados para o Tribunal. Obrigada pela atenção e, por favor, voltem à sua rotina normal."_

_"Bem, parece que o dia hoje vai ser menos chato do que de costume"_, Sollux ironizou ao levantar-se do banco e ir em direção à saída, sendo seguido por seus amigos.


	4. Capítulo 3- Saudades

A manhã passou bem rápido. Equius fora ver se a armadura de Nepeta precisava de reparos, Sollux e Tavros ficaram disputando quem tinha a melhor pontaria na ferradura e Karkat passou um bom tempo treinando no campo com Dave, como sempre. Embora as coisas entre os dois já estivessem sido acertadas há muito tempo, eles gostavam de duelar de vez em quando, principalmente Dave.

_"Chega", _Karkat disse, ofegante, sentando-se no chão após ter sua arma jogada para longe. _"Essa já é a quarta vez que você ganha, Strider. Pra mim **chega**."_

_"Ei, eu não tenho culpa se eu sou melhor que você"_, ele esnobou, sentando-se ao lado do troll. _"Mas até que tá melhor do que da última vez, cara. Com um pouco mais de treino, talvez você consiga ter uma luta justa comigo um dia."_

_"Você se acha tão legal... Mas ganhar do "irmão" nunca ganhou, né?"_

_"Claro que não, cara. Meu irmão era o cara mais foda que já existiu.", _ele disse com um ar nostálgico. _"Eu sinto falta dele às vezes..."_

_"Hum, eu posso falar com a Nepeta pra ver com o Equius se o seu irmão pode descer e..."_

_"Espera"_,ele levantou as mãos defensivamente._ "Você tá falando do Dirk?Pff, aquele cara não é meu irmão, é uma versão adolescente dele que veio de um universo alternativo. Seria a mesma coisa falar que o Kankri é o Sofredor! Meu irmão de verdade morreu há anos..."_  
_  
_Dave parou e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.  
Karkat colocou a mão em seu ombro.

_"Você não precisa falar disso se não quiser."_

_"Não, tudo bem. Eu tô legal, já passou. Mas... que horas são?"_, ele disse enquanto procurava seu celular, _"A Condy não ia falar um negócio importante às 15:00 horas?_ "

_"Ainda são 14:30"_, Karkat olhou em seu relógio de pulso _"Dá tempo pra mais uma luta... O que me diz?"_

Dave deu um sorriso irônico.

_"Acho que vão ser cinco vitórias pra mim então."_

_-_

_"Caros militares,"_, Roxy Lalonde subiu no palco do auditório, visivelmente alcoolizada, e leu o que estava no papel em suas mãos. _ "Curvem-se diante de Sua Imperiosa Condescência. Ela, pessoalmente, dará agora um aviso muito importante... Toquem as canetas, digo... Cornetas!"_

Ao som das cornetas imperiais, a Imperatriz surgiu de trás das cortinas vestindo seu elegante traje de banho.

_"Meus súditos,reuni todos aqui hoje para dar uma horrível notícia...", _ela parou._  
_  
Murmurinhos começaram a surgir entre os soldados, mas logo todos se calaram, esperando-a continuar.

_"O Reino Obscuro declarou guerra a nós."_

Os murmurinhos voltaram, agora com mais força. Os guardas imperiais pediram silêncio para que a Imperatriz pudesse falar.  
_  
"Ele me acusou de ter sequestrado a Princesa Jade. Eu tentei explicar que era tudo um mal entendido, mas ele não quis me ouvir. Disse que se não devolvesse a Princesa pela manhã, iria mandar suas tropas atacarem. Mas como não posso entregar algo que não possuo, receio que, infelizmente, precisaremos entrar em guerra com o Reino Obscuro. Por isso, meus soldados, quero que lutem com bravura por nosso Império. Fomos acusados injustamente, portanto preciso de vocês para manterem nossa dignidade de pé. Enquanto isso, tentarei conversar com o Rei Jack para tentar esclarecer a situação e acabar com essa guerra o mais rápido possível. Obrigada, podem voltar aos seus aposentos. Eu conto com vocês."_

Ela retirou-se do auditório, deixando muitos soldados inquietos para trás.


	5. Chapter 4- Chefes e suas vadiranhagens

Guerra... A maior parte dos militares nunca tinha lutado em uma guerra de verdade antes. O pânico tomou conta do quartel. O clima estava tão pesado que era até difícil respirar. No entanto, era compreensível. Afinal, eles iriam lutar até a morte com aqueles que um dia foram seus amigos e, em alguns casos, mais além.

Os soldados foram encaminhados para seus dormitórios pelos soldados imperiais. Ainda eram, 16:31, mas a Imperatriz achou melhor mandá-los para os quartos mais cedo para que pudessem ter tempo extra para absorver o que ela dissera no auditório.

Sollux estava tenso, com as olheiras mais fundas que o normal. Sem dúvidas ele fora um dos mais afetados pelo anúncio de guerra. Karkat nunca tinha o visto deste jeito em 11 sweeps, o que o preocupava.

"Sol, você está—"

"Fhilha da putha, deshgraçhada!"- ele respondeu antes que Karkat pudesse completar a pergunta – "Era ela que dhevia ir prha cadheira eléthrica! É por causa dela esthamosh nesshe infherno de quarthel! E quando vhocê pensa que não podhe fhicar pior, ela nos fhorçha a mathar as pessoash que maish amamosh que também são eshcravosh de outro fhilho da putha. Issho é imperdhoável! ONDHE ESTÁ A PORRA DA JHUSTHIÇHA QUE OSH LEGISHLADHORESH THANTHO FHALAM?!"

"Aaaai, meu ouvido!"- um colega de quarto reclamou

"Fhica quietho aí, throll albhino!"

"É Book!"- ele protestou, mas Sollux não lhe deu atenção.

A face de Karkat estava agora coberta de baba. A fala de Sollux realmente piorava quando ficava nervoso, mas isso foi um toró de saliva. Ele definitivamente não estava em seu melhor dia.

"Tá... bom."-o garoto disse enquanto sentava secar a cara com uma das mãos- "E o que você vai fazer sem ser cuspir na minha cara?"

Ele o fuzilou com os olhos. Estava prestes a lhe dar uma outra chuva de baba quando de repente ouviram um estrondo que fez o quarto literalmente tremer.  
Assustados, eles e seus colegas de quarto correram para fora do dormitório em direção ao som, deparando-se com uma nave de guerra totalmente destruída há menos de 10 metros.

"Wooooooooow! Radical!"- uma troll com óculos vermelhos gritou depois de sair do que um dia fora um veículo.

"Ai, minha cabeça..."- um troll choramingou- "Por que a gente só não pegou o elevador?..."

"Tá brincando?! Isso foi DEMAIS!"

"Latula..."- outra troll começou a dizer- "Eu sei que você gosta de radicalizar, mas acho que você foi um pouquinho longe demais dessa v-"

"Aaaaaah, relaxa, Mini-eu"- Latula abraçou a garota com um braço- "Tá tudo bem, ninguém se machucou, e foi um passeio INCRÍVEL!"

Ela levantou os braços para dar ênfase no "incrível" e acabou dando um soco na cara da troll, que cambaleou para um lado.

Latula fora ajudar os outros a sair dos destroços da nave enquanto a garota, irritada, recuperava o equilíbrio e acariciava a face, mas logo parou, perplexa. Seus olhos vermelhos cresceram quando ela sentiu um familiar cheiro de cereja no ar.

"Karkat...?"

Karkat estava paralisado. Ele passou cinco sweeps sem vê-la e ela aparece bem no dia em que ele está encharcado de baba, cortesia Sollux.

"Vamos, vamos, não viemos aqui à toa! Pro seu lugar, rápido!"- Latula, sua chefe, a arrastou para um espaço vazio na fila horizontal que os outros militares haviam acabado de formar.

A chefe limpou a garganta.

"Lowbloods,"-ela começou enquanto andava e analisava cada um dos soldados- "como sabem, Sua Imperiosa Condescência, sem escolhas, anunciou guerra contra o reino inimigo. Eu e minha Unidade Especial viemos aqui, com permissão, para reforçar o treinamento de vocês."

Os 12 soldados assentiram.

"Nos dividiremos em grupos. Somos 6, então serão dois de você para um de nós. Terezi, você fica com o do olho de óculos 3d e o de cabelo arrepiado que você gosta."

"O quê?!"- Terezi disse, sendo pega de surpresa

"Quanto ao resto, escolham outros para seus trios."- Latula terminou e liberou a Unidade Especial.

"Não precisa agradecer"- ela piscou para Terezi, que a encarava, levemente corada.

Terezi nunca corava. Terezi nunca deixava ninguém humilhá-la daquele jeito, ela sempre revidava de alguma forma e ria na cara da pessoa depois. Mas ela não dava nenhum sinal de que levantaria um dedo contra Latula. Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e andou em direção aos amigos.

"Você realmente deixa ela te tratar assim?"- Karkat perguntou.

"Ela é a minha chefe, o que eu posso fazer?!"- ela respondeu exasperada.

"Hum... que tal começar mandando ela ir se foder e assumir o comando? Eu tenho certeza de que você é muito melhor pro posto do que ela e que todos os outros concordam comigo."

"Karkat, você nem sabe como a Latula é como chefe!"

"Mas depois do *acidente* com a nave, eu tenho certeza de que ela é horrível."

"Ei, vocês dois."- Sollux interviu-"Eu sei que em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher, mas se a sua *chefe* vir que não estamos treinando, estamos fodidos."

Os dois não pareciam felizes com a piada que Sollux fizera, mas seguiram o conselho de parar de discutir e ir treinar.  
-

"Ai! Ai!"-Sollux reclamava enquanto Terezi o batia com sua bengala- "Chega, Tez, já deu! Você ganhou, voc—AAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Ela deu um último golpe em sua canela e deu uma gargalhada.

"Até o Mayor consegue ganhar de você!"- ela riu.

"Há, há, há, muitho engraçhado"- ele ironizou.-"Por que você não fhaz issho com o Karkat? E fhalando nisso, cadhê ele?"

Terezi ficou em silêncio e deu uma breve farejada no ar. Mas antes que pudesse analisar qualquer cheiro, gritos, xingamentos e sons que pareciam batidas ecoaram pelo campo.

"Em algum lugar naquela direção."- ela apontou para sua esquerda.

"É, provavelmente."


	6. Capítulo 5- Morrer ou morrer

Terezi e Sollux andaram até o final do campo para encontrarem Karkat espancando uma árvore. Por um instante, eles só ficaram ali, observando, sem conseguir acreditar no que estavam vendo.

"...Qual é o seu problema?"- o goldblood perguntou.

"Qual é o meu problema?! Qual é o **seu** problema em achar que **eu** tenho algum problema?!"- ele deu um golpe violento com a foice no pobre ser, arrancando uma boa parte da casca.

Ele continuou gritando e golpeando raivosamente a árvore até que Terezi perdeu a paciência.

"Karkat, para com isso!"- ela segurou seu braço firmemente, o que o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o congelar por um instante- "O que deu em você?!"

Ele sacolejou o membro o máximo que pôde na tentativa de se livrar da mão da garota. No entanto, ela era muito forte e isso só a fez enfiar as unhas em sua carne.

"AI, PORRA!"

"Você desiste ou eu vou ter que pegar a camisa de força?"- ela disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, como sempre.

Karkat gruniu. Não tinha muito o que fazer, ela era da Unidade Especial. Apenas os melhores lutadores faziam parte dela. Eram como os Nerds, só que da porrada.

"Eu só... queria descontar a **raiva** em alguma coisa."- ele explicou entredentes.

"Raiva da Imperatriz?"- Sollux perguntou.

"DE TUDO! DA IMPERATRIZ, DESSA MERDA DE GUERRA, DA PORRA DA VIDA QUE EU VENHO LEVANDO COMO ESCRAVO NESSE INFERNO E DO CARALHO DESSA ÁRVORE QUE NÃO AGUENTA NEM DUAS FACADAS! EU ODEIO ESS-"

"Shiu."- Terezi tampou sua boca com a outra mão - "Eu acho que ouvi alguém aqui."

"Mmmph! Mmph!"

"Eu disse pra calar a porra da boca, Karkat!"- ela exasperou-se por um momento.

Terezi andou cautelosamente, ainda segurando Karkat, até o pequeno bosque que ficava no fim do campo, forçando-o a acompanhá-la. Sollux os seguiu.

Ao ouvir passos muito próximos, o trio acabou se separando ao procurar um lugar para se esconder. Sol, que estava um pouco mais atrás, foi para a esquerda e se abaixou atrás de um arbusto enquanto Terezi arrastara Karkat para a direção oposta, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore.

O volume dos passos aumentou e agora era possível perceber que não era uma, mas sim duas pessoas. Uma delas era Gamzee Makara, o palhaço maluco que estava sendo procurado pela polícia há anos depois de tentar assassinar Sua Imperiosa Condescência. Diz ele que foi por traição ao Lorde English, mas como ela é a Imperatriz, ele é quem foi condenado à morte por trair o Império, mas ninguém nunca mais o viu depois desse dia. Até agora, claro.

Ele saíra do meio de algumas árvores e seguia bosque adentro levando consigo ninguém menos que Jade Harley, a princesa do Reino Obscuro, a qual a Imperatriz supostamente sequestrou. Ela estava algemada e com a boca vendada, sendo puxada por Gamzee para onde quer que ele quisesse ir, uma situação parecida com a de Karkat, por ironia.

"Aquele..."-a Terezi murmurou, apertando ainda mais o braço do garoto. Dava pra sentir o ódio em sua voz.

Karkat lançou um olhar preocupado para Sollux, com medo dela fazer alguma besteira. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e levantou os ombros, o típico sinal de que ele também não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer.

O garoto a sentiu destampar sua boca e soltar seu braço. Quando se deu conta de que ela iria mesmo fazer besteira, Terezi já tinha saído de trás da árvore e ia pisando firme em direção ao ex-kismesis.

Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo para ir atrás dela, Karkat sentiu uma pontada no lugar onde Terezi enfiara as unhas . Estava sangrando. Não eram rios de sangue, claro, afinal eram apenas unhas (bem afiadas, aliás), mas foi o suficiente para tirar seu foco da garota. O máximo que poderia acontecer com ele seria pegar uma infeccção e ter que tomar uns antibióticos.

Já com ela...

Sollux levantou-se rapidamente e correu atrás de Terezi ao ver o amigo destraído com o ferimento.  
Ele a abraçou, prendendo os braços dela em seu próprio torso, e se jogou para o lado, onde havia algumas folhagens. Infelizmente, não foi uma queda macia e muito menos silenciosa.

Gamzee sorriu.

Jade assustou-se com o estrondo e esforçou-se para ver o que estava atrás de si.

Karkat, sem pensar, saiu de seu esconderijo só para dar de cara com Terezi e Sollux estabanados no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. Mas ao erguer seus olhos, viu a princesa observando-o com o canto dos olhos. Foi então que percebeu que estava exposto e voltou para atrás da árvore, apenas para se dar conta de que isso não adiantaria em nada. Terezi e Sollux já tinham denunciado-os com toda aquela barulheira. E também, ele mesmo já tinha sido visto, de qualquer jeito.

Compadecendo-se dos amigos, ele andou até as folhagens para ajudá-los a levantar.

"Cara, o que vochê tá fazendo aqui?! Eles podem the ver!"

"Correção: eles já me viram. Quer dizer, só a Jade. Mas também, pelo TERREMOTO que vocês fizeram, até o Jack deve saber que nós estamos aqui."

"Grande ideia, Sollux. **GRANDE **ideia."- Terezi reclamou enquanto ficava de pé com a ajuda de Karkat.

"O que vochê- _você _ queria que eu fizesse?"- ele levantou- "Ficar olhando ele te destroçar _de novo_?"

"QUEM TE CONT—"

"UOOOOOOOU, UOOOOOOOOOOOU, CHEGA!"- Karkat se colocou entre os dois e estendeu as mãos para os lados.

Foi então que percebeu, ao longe, um suave brilho de alguma coisa que não estava ali antes.

Ao aproximar-se, viu que eram os óculos de Jade.

Nostálgico, ele os pegou, com zelo. Era como se tivesse sido ontem que estavam conversando pelo trollian/pesterchum. E agora ela era, tecnicamente, sua inimiga. Mas o mais difícil era acreditar que estava sendo sequestrada por quem um dia fora seu "melhor amigo".

"Awwwwwwwwn, que bonitinho. A princesa deixou os óculos caírem de lembrança pro _cavaleiro_."-Terezi o tirou de sua nostalgia com essa fala irônica estranhamente familiar.

Karkat e Sollux a fitaram com os olhos arregalados.

"Credo, você falou que nem a Vriska agora."- Karkat apontou.

"Isso foi extremamente desnecessário, Tez."-Sollux complementou.

"Argh, tanto faz! Mas enfim, o que você vai fazer com esse troço? Guardar de memento?"

"Nah, isso tá mais pra alguma coisa que o Jack faria."

Ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, uma ideia passou como uma bala pela cabeça de Karkat. Uma ideia bem maluca e um pouco suicida, até.

"E se..."-ele começou- "nós levássemos os óculos até o Jack? Nós poderíamos contar o que vimos aqui e levá-los de prova. Assim ele veria que o Império Fuchsia não tem nada a ver com o sequestro e não teria motivos pra atacar. Não teria mais guerra! E a Imperatriz ainda ficaria com a imagem manchada..."  
"Você tá maluco?!"-Terezi contestou-"Você quer mesmo colocar nossas vidas em risco pra salvar _aquela garota_?!"

"Não é por 'aquela garota', é por toda uma nação!"- Karkat retrucou- "Por _duas_, na verdade!"

"Quer saber, eu acho que vale a pena tentar."-Sol opinou- "E também, se não morrermos nesse plano, provavelmente morreremos na guerra. E se não morrermos, com certeza mataremos. Não é como se tivéssemos alguma opção melhor."

"Ok... você tem razão"-Tez concordou, analisando o que ele dissera-"Mas como vamos sair do quartel? Se passarmos pelo portão sem permissão, os Nerds nos fazem desmaiar e vêm recolher os corpos para mandar para o julgamento. E com os nossos argumentos, seríamos executados com certeza."

"Eu sei desativar os chips. Eu já vi como é o "controle de disciplna" que tem na nave dos Nerds, também conhecido como mesa cheia de botões com os números de todo mundo. É só apertar uma vez os seus que os chips são desativados."

"...Sério? Eu achei que os Nerds eram mais inteligentes que isso."- Karkat comentou.

"É que assim é mais fácil pra ajudar os "clientes". Sempre tem alguém que faz um favorzinho aqui e ali pra poder dormir uns 5 minutinhos a mais ou dar uns choques extras em certas pessoas."

"Tá bom, mas como você vai chegar lá em cima?"

"Na garagem da U.E. deve ter um jetpack ou algo parecido."- Terezi disse - "A gente pode inclusive pegar algum veículo pra fugir do quartel também."

"Ótimo."- Karkat cautelosamente botou os óculos da amiga no bolso do casaco- "Como a gente chega na garagem?"

"É só pegar o elevador."-Tez respondeu

"Lowbloods não são permitidos. "

"Eu dou um jeito"

Terezi, Karkat e Sollux correram até o elevador, derrubando Casey, a salamandra que tomava conta, deixando-a furiosa.

"Glub, glub!"

"Desculpa, Casey, mas isso é uma emergência."- Terezi disse ao apertar o quarto botão.

"Glub...? Glub!"

Casey pulou dentro do elevador segundos antes de a porta se fechar.

"GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB...!"- ela reclamou constantemente.

"**_Que jeito, heim, Terezi._**"- Karkat ironizou em meio aos "glubs".

"Cala boca ou eu te enfio goela abaixo dessa salamandra!"

Ao ouvir a ameaça, Casey calou-se imediatamente e recolheu-se em um cantinho.

Após alguns longos segundos, finalmente o elevador parou, abrindo a porta com o suave "tim" da campainha.

O quarteto correu base adentro, atropelando tudo e todos pelo caminho e indo direto até a porta da garagem.

Terezi ouviu passos e sentiu um cheiro de licor de curaçau ficar mais forte enquanto a porta da garagem abria após ter digitado sua senha.

"Terezi, que porra é essa?!"- Latula gritou.

Ela a ignorou e seguiu os garotos (e Casey) através do portão. A chefe fez o mesmo.

"Perfeito!"- Terezi escutou Sollux falar enquanto mexia em alguma coisa metálica, que deveria ser o jetpack que tinha mencionado antes. Também sentiu o cheiro de carbono que ele liberara ao ser ativado.

Ouviu um barulho de motor e preveu que fosse Karkat pegando uma moto. Ela começou a correr na direção do som quando uma mão prendeu-se em seu pulso.

"O que o Mituninha tá fazendo com o **meu** jetpack?!"- ela perguntou num tom exagerado. "Hehe, mas olha só! Até que ele é bom!"

"Latula, me solta."

"Você me deve explicações, _justice girl._"

A Pyrope mais nova bufou.

"Será que dá pra você levar alguma coisa a sério pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?! Essa sua atuação de _garota radical_ já tá enchendo o saco há muito tempo. **E nem convincente você é!** Além disso, eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça pra achar que agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo é _legal_. Francamente, tudo o que você provou ser até hoje foi uma _retardada!_"

"Ah, Tez, assim enfraquece. Eu achava que você tinha tanto potencial pra ser a minha sucessora..."

"PUTA QUE PARIU, LATULA. DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E ME LARGAR?!"

Terezi puxou o braço com força livrando-se de Latula, que tinha uma verdadeira expressão de choque no rosto. Ela correu em direção a Karkat, fazendo um gesto que indicava para ele dar a partida. O motor rugiu e a garota subiu na moto.

"Você foi muito bem."- ele a elogiou

Tez respirou fundo.

"Foi só um desabafo."

Karkat deu um meio sorriso e saiu com a moto rampa abaixo.

-

Sollux chegou na nave dando um baita chute em uma das janelas. Entrou com tudo e voou para a mesa do controle de disciplina.

Dirk, Horuss e Mierfa ficaram tão atônitos com o que acabara de acontecer que demoraram a perceber o que ele estava fazendo, dando a Sollux tempo o suficiente para desativar o chip dos amigos.

No entanto, não teve tempo o suficiente para fugir de Horuss, que o segurou pelas axilas.

"Me sholtha, sheu cavhalo dhe merdha!"- ele gritou

"Perdão, senhor intruso, mas creio que o senhor não tinha permissão de tomar tal atitude."- o Zahhak mais velho disse,polidamente- "Mierfa, pode por favor apertar os botões 003894 e 003931?"

Sollux viu uma cobaltblood com um símbolo estranho suspirar ao parar de girar seu nunchaco e ir até a mesa. Ela ativou os chips de Terezi e Karkat tediosamente e voltou a treinar, batendo com a arma na cara poucos segundos depois.

"Horuss,pra quê isso? Deixa o cara."- Dirk disse, imparcial.

"Desculpe, senhor Strider. Tenho consciência de sua alta posição, mas não posso receber ordens de um Lowblood. E já que meu nobre dancestor Equius está com sua moiral Leijon, apenas eu estou encarregado de tomar decisões."

Dirk deu de ombros.

"Tanto faz"- ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

"E, como sou responsável pelas decisões aqui tomadas, concluo que a senhorita Pyrope deve ser informada do ocorrido já que ela é a responsável por manter a ordem."

Sollux bufou. Equius não estava ali para defendê-lo, Terezi e Karkat não conseguiriam sair do quartel e ele ainda seria preso.

E como se não fosse suficiente, a respiração pesada e o corpo suado de Horrus conseguiam deixar a situação desconfortavelmente pior

-

Karkat sentiu algo molhado em seu rosto quando acordou.

Estava deitado no chão com as pernas em cima de uma cadeira que não sabia como tinha chegado ali. Uma bolha vinda de Casey, que ele também não sabia como tinha chegado ali, estourou em seu rosto, molhando-o mais uma vez.

"Ew, baba de salamandra!"- ele pulou, passando a mão no rosto. Quando viu seu sangue vermelho cereja em seus dedos, então ele lembrou.

Estavam indo à toda velocidade para o portão, que tinha sido aberto juntamente com a garagem. Ele podia ver a estrada asfaltada cercada por grama e as luzes da cidade ao longe. Mas pouco depois de sair dos muros do quartel, tudo ficou turvo e depois preto. E então ali estava ele, sendo acordado com uma salamandra cuspindo em sua cara.

"...Terezi?!"- ele chamou com urgência.

Inspecionou um pouco do lugar e reconheceu o muro cinza do quartel, mas não a grama alta e verde na qual estava, diferente da campina aparada e pisada que estava acostumado.

Ainda estava do lado de fora.

Viu a moto estacionada a poucos metros dali, no meio do mato. A estrada também não estava longe.

Mas nem sinal da garota.

Foi quando Casey, que tinha partido enquanto Karkat estava lembrando-se do que aconteceu, veio correndo, soltando bolhas pela boca.

"GLUB, GLUB, GLUB!"- ela disse a ele e saiu às pressas para o lugar de onde veio.

Captando a mensagem, ele a seguiu.

Casey o levou até Terezi, ainda desmaiada, com a cabeça sangrando. Ela tinha trazido a velha cadeira do vigilante do portão, um NakNak amigo seu, para ajudá-la a recuperar os sentidos. Infelizmente, não conseguira acordá-la nem usando suas bolhas, então decidiu tentar com Karkat, que agora estava ali. A salamandra esperava que ele conseguisse reanimá-la.

"GLUB!"

"Eu estou pensando! O que você quer que eu faça?!"

"Glub!"- Casey disse e deu dois beijinhos no ar.

"Você tá achando que eu sou o quê? Um _príncipe encantado_?! E mesmo que eu fosse, eu não faria isso a nem que ela fosse a última TaB do deserto."- ele acrescentou, aumentando o tom de voz.

A salamandra deu de ombros.

"Glub."

Vantas suspirou e pegou Tez no colo.

"Glub?"

"Vou seguir com o plano e ir pro Reino Obscuro, ué. Você tem alguma ideia melhor?"

"...Glub."- Casey admitiu, cabisbaixa.

"Foi o que eu pensei."- ele disse ao subir na moto com a garota desmaiada em seu colo e dar a partida.


	7. Capítulo 6- Senta que lá vem história!

Sollux foi praticamente arremessado para dentro de sua cela, um cômodo com paredes transparentes que possuía um cubículo translúcido em seu interior, onde ficava o banheiro. Sentado em um banco de madeira, de costas para a porta, estava uma figura alta e forte com longos chifres de touro. Usava roupas sujas e velhas, seus braços estavam enfaixados e suas asas, rasgadas.

"Espera,_ asas?"-_pensou.

-_Que_ _haces_ _aqui_?- perguntou o estranho com uma voz sombria, observando o recém-chegado com o canto do olho e fazendo-o esquecer do pensamento.

-Quem é você?- Sollux perguntou sem demonstrar um pingo de medo do prisioneiro.

-_Mi nombre es solamente mio, chico._

-Não fala a minha língua, grandalhão?

-_No comprendes la mia?_

Sollux calou-se, percebendo a inutilidade da discussão. Ignorando a pergunta, recostou-se na parede e olhou para o teto de braços cruzados.

O homem levantou-se lentamente do banco, ainda de costas.

-Você não respondeu à minha pergunta- disse com um sotaque carregado.

O garoto suspirou.

-_Sí, señor toro, yo hablo español._\- ironizou.

-Não...-o gigante voltou-se para o novato, andando intimidadoramente até ele – O que veio fazer aqui?

Ao virar-se de frente, revelou um enorme corte em sua bochecha inchada, bem perto do olho, que fazia sangue marrom escorrer por seu pescoço e sujar a parte da frente da camisa. Seu olhar era duro, mas temeroso, como se estivesse prestes a tomar uma chibatada, embora Sollux não estivesse armado.

Chocado com o estado do desconhecido, não viu motivos para esconder a verdade.  
-Eu... fui preso por invadir a nave dos Nerds e ajudar meus amigos a fugirem.

O corpo do homem começou a relaxar aos poucos, vendo que o garoto não era uma ameaça.

-...E vocês conseguiram?

Sol coçou a cabeça.

-Eu não sei, os chips deles foram reativados um pouco antes de atravessarem o portão, então com certeza perderam a consciência. Mas não os vi desde então.

O homem assentiu, com um olhar distante.

-Olha...desculpe minha falta de modos Não estou acostumado com gente amigável por aqui.- ele sorriu amarelo, fitando nada.

Sollux assentiu um pouco envergonhado de suas palavras também.

-Então... Andou brigando muito por aqui?

O prisioneiro balançou a cabeça, negando. Percebendo a confusão no rosto do novato, ele puxou seu banco e pediu para o garoto sentar-se.

-Admiro muito sua rebelião contra o Império, caro amigo. Eu e meus admiradores também tivéramos nossos dias rebeldes... que acabaram quando fomos exilados de Alternia. Eu morri longe de casa e longe daquela tirana nojenta, achando que nunca mais teria o desprazer de sentir aquele cheiro de peixe de novo. Mas aqui estou eu, vivo e preso por não ser o antigo Timoneiro Imperial, Psionic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Terezi?- uma voz familiar chamou- Você está bem, querida?

-...Hã?- uma Terezi de 6 sweeps abriu lentamente os olhos para ver uma figura alta e magra, de cabelos curtos e negros como os dela. Forçou-se a a sentar na cama macia coberta por lençóis coloridos. Olhou ao redor. Paredes rabiscadas, dragões de pelúcia pendurados, folhas rosadas entrando pela janela... Parecia estar em casa, mas havia algo de diferente. Fungou duas ou três vezes para averiguar a atmosfera, quando sua ficha caiu.

-E-eu posso ver?!- Tez buscou respostas no olhar da troll que a acordara- Mas... eu não quero. Eu gosto de ser cega, de ver o mundo do meu jeito.

A troll riu docemente, escorrendo os dedos pelos cabelos de Terezi e sentado-se na cama com ela.

-Você não acha que já passou da hora de se isolar no **seu** mundo? De ver e fazer as coisas do **seu** jeito?

Ela sorriu ao ver que a garota refletia sobre o assunto.

Uma suave brisa invadiu o quarto juntamente com um delicioso cheiro de terra molhada. Pouco a pouco, o quarto começou a derreter como se fosse tinta, até que apenas ela, a troll desconhecida e a cama estivessem no meio de uma grande tela branca.

-Vem comigo.- a mulher levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Tez, que a segurou.

Escamas surgiram pelo corpo da desconhecida enquanto Terezi ficava mais velha, atingindo sua atual idade. Ela sorriu ao reconhecer a troll, agora em sua verdadeira forma: um dragão. Tez subiu em suas costas e, quase de imediato, sua lusus levantou voo.

-Você já atingiu a maturidade, querida.

-Eu sei.

-Está na hora de abrir os olhos, você não pode viver cega para sempre.

-Por que não?!

Sua lusus suspirou.

-Eu sei que está confortável em sentir cheiros e sabores, mas você não pode viver em um mundo imaginário baseado neles. Tez...-ela hesitou- O mundo é lindo. Muito mais do que imagina. Mas só vai conseguir vê-lo se **acordar**.

Acordar... Acordar... Acordar...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Terezi?

-Terezi! Acorda!

-Karkat...?- ela chamou, meio grogue. Estava deitada em uma cama pequena, com os pés em cima de algumas almofadas e com um pano úmido na testa em um quarto que cheirava a pão-de-mel. Karkat estava ajoelhado ao seu lado com um copo d'agua em uma mão e um rolo de bandagens em outra.

-O que aconteceu...?

-Você caiu da moto e bateu com a cabeça- respondeu ao trocar o curativo em sua cabeça e entregar-lhe o copo.

Terezi sentou-se na cama e tomou a água, enquanto o garoto esperava calado. Os dois se olharam, e riram sem humor, tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

-Então... como se sente?- ele perguntou, com um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Bem, eu acho.- ela sorriu, sem graça.- E você...?

-Estressado, como sempre.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-O que foi?

-Sabe, desde que a gente se reencontrou, é a primeira vez que você me pergunta como eu estou.

-Ah!-ele corou, envergonhado- Hã, desculpe por isso, fiquei irritado com o modo da Latula ter tratado você. Eu também não devia ter te pressionado a enfrentá-la. Não foi muito educado da minha parte ter me metido na sua vida profissional.

-Nossa, quem te viu, quem te vê, Karkles- a garota cruzou os braços e sorriu maliciosamente.-Falando sem gritar e pedindo desculpas, quem diria que eu veria isso acontecer um dia.

Karkat retribuiu o sorriso.

-É... um dia a gente cresce.

Ele ficou de pé e pegou o copo vazio das mãos da amiga, que estava atônita com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Lembrou de sua conversa com sua lusus no sonho que tivera há poucos minutos. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecê-la, e levantou-se da cama, pisando sem querer em um NakNak.

-NAKNAK!-o bichinho gritou de dor.

-_Cuidado!_

Terezi espantou-se com aviso. Parecia uma voz, mas não tinha som. A mensagem apareceu em sua mente como letras no papel. Já tinha visto isso antes, há muito tempo, quando estava no início do jogo, em seu planeta, Land of Flow and Thought.

-Eu... conheço você?

-_Não pessoalmente._

A garota espantou-se ao sentir o toque de uma mão em seu antebraço. Estranho, ela não sentira a presença de ninguém ali. Seus sentidos nunca haviam falhado antes...

-Ah, ótimo, você já levantou. –Karkat voltou agitado, empesteando o ar com seu habitual cheiro de cerejas.- Terezi, Rainha Branca. Rainha Branca, Terezi. Obrigado pela hospitalidade, Majestade, mas precisamos ir agora. Já peguei os casacos e a cesta de comida que você deixou em cima da mesa para nós. Sim, sim, eu lembro: porão, alçapão, seguir em frente. Não, eu não vou contar a ninguém sobre sua casa nem sobre os bichos. E...- ele parou de repente- O quê?

Voltou seu olhar para uma Terezi confusa que estava a assisti-lo a falar sem sequer parar para respirar. Ele bufou, irritado, e a Rainha deu uma risadinha muda.

-Não, eu não sou maluco Tez, é que a Rainha só consegue se comunicar com indivíduo por vez. Parece que estava falando sozinho, mas nós estávamos repassando as informações antes de sair... -ele parou para ver a expressão ainda embaralhada da garota. –Olha, eu sei que está tudo muito corrido e confuso, mas eu juro que te explico no caminho. Precisamos ir. **Agora**. As tropas do Reino já estão prontas para atacar e não duvido que as nossas também.

Ele pegou o pulso de Terezi e a arrastou porão adentro.

-Karkat, dá pra dizer pelo menos porque estamos indo para o **porão**?!

-Não podemos entrar no território inimigo pela porta da frente, não acha? Aqui tem um acesso para os Túneis Subterrâneos da Mothergrub é mais seguro.

-E com seguro você quer dizer com centenas de verminhos recém-nascidos gritando e cuspindo gosma em cima da gente?

-Eu disse seguro, não higiênico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Até onde soube, a Imperatriz passou dias e noites procurando uma única Dreambubble. Aquela na qual seria o lar do Sofredor e de seus seguidores, inclusive Psionic, um de seus amigos mais próximos. Ouvi dizerem que ela pretendia reativar sua antiga nave e colonizar planetas vizinhos, mas sabia que este estava longe de ser seu objetivo. Até as tiranas se apaixonam, amigo, e não é algo fácil de esconder quando acontece.

"Sua expressão de ansiedade e expectativa transformou-se em pura decepção quando apareci no laboratório ao invés de seu amor, Psionic. Seus olhos, que antes brilhavam como joias, ficaram opacos e obscuros e fuzilavam os meus. Ela soltou um berro, pegou seu tridente e perfurou meu abdômen, o que deveria ter me mandado de volta para o mundo dos mortos, mas o mesmo se regenerou após um tempo. Olhou espantada para onde outrora havia três buracos ensanguentados e depois para meu rosto, com lágrimas nos olhos e se segurando para não gritar mais. Com raiva, ela esfaqueou um dos dois guardas ali presentes, que caiu morto ali na hora, e mandou o outro me prender aqui. Saiu batendo o pé como uma criança ou uma adolescente incompreendida."

"Não sei por que meu corpo regenerou com o golpe do tridente, mas tenho certeza de que a Imperatriz não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso. Ela manda alguém vir aqui quase todo dia me forçar a tomar alguma pílula que possa me tornar mortal de novo, mas nenhuma delas funcionou até agora. Sei disso porque quase todo dia ela me tortura tentando me matar e, bem, aqui estou eu, machucado, estropiado, mas vivo."

Sollux estava de queixo caído, era muita informação ao mesmo tempo para assimilar. Mas ao lembrar que o prisioneiro tinha asas, ele achou que talvez soubesse uma solução para o problema.

-Então, err...

-Rufioh. Rufioh Nitram.-Ele estendeu uma mão para cumprimentá-lo.- Desculpe minha falta de modos outra vez.

-Rufioh. Ok. Você tem asas, então é um God Tier, certo?

Nitram olhou para seu par de asas rasgadas.

-Hã... God o que?

-God Tier! É a classe que um jogador atinge quando é sacrificado em sua Quest Bed. Ele volta com as roupas correspondentes à sua classe e ao seu aspecto e, no caso de ser um troll, ganha asas.

Rufioh o encarou, curioso, absorvendo tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Parecia nunca ter ouvido falar de Papeis Mitológicos antes.

-Hum... até onde eu sei, minhas asas vieram de uma mutação genética. Eu as tenho desde que era uma larvinha... e não me lembro de ter sido sacrificado em uma _Cama Chistosa?_

-Aff, eshqueche.- Ele limpou a garganta para disfarçar as palavras recém-cuspidas (literalmente) - Se você diz que a Imperatriz queria reviver o ex-matesprite dela, provavelmente tudo estava programado para que ele voltasse com algum tipo de imortalidade para que não fosse possível matá-lo de novo. Karkat uma vez me contou de um anel que permitia que os mortos voltassem à vida enquanto estivessem com ele em um de seus dedos e de uns boatos de que os Nerds tinham transformado-o em um tipo de soro que poderia tornar alguém imortal ou, no mínimo, God Tier. Eles devem ter usado isso na hora em que foram reviver o timoneiro lá. Mas como ao invés dele veio você, se o cara ainda estiver na Dreambubble, ele não vai poder voltar imortal, por isso que ela quer te matar. Provavelmente a maneira mais certa de conseguir todo o soro de volta é pelo necrochorume...

-Pelo o quê?!

-Necrochorume. Aquele líquido fedido que sai dos defuntos, sabe? Tem de tudo ali: água, sais minerais, toxinas e, no seu caso, soro de anel também.

-Eca, nojento.- ele fez uma careta.- Mas sabe, parceiro, você até que é bem inteligente. Os Nerds iriam adorar ter você trabalhando com eles.

Sollux rolou os olhos.

-Não obrigado, eles já me trouxeram problemas demais me jogando na cadeia. Mas, continuando, não sabemos se o anel torna alguém imortal ou semi-imortal, como um God Tier, que pode morrer se sua morte for heroica ou justa. O que eu quero dizer é que...

-Se eu for um Got Tiger, ainda tenho chances de voltar para minha Dreambubble?- Rufioh Nitram terminou o pensamento

-...God. Tier.

-Tanto faz.

-Sim, é exatamente isso.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do troll alado.

-Que eu seja um Goat Timer então!


End file.
